Good Boy
by Reeves3
Summary: Who's a good boy? Blake didn't always exactly get along with Zwei but sometimes he did things that she couldn't help but be thankful for. Written for Monty's Day. Bumbleby.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: I wanted to write a little something for Monty's Day seeing as though what his day is about - exercising your creativity and making something awesome - so I wrote this. Happy Birthday Monty. We all miss you.**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **Good Boy**

Blake shuffled deeper into her nest of pillows sliding her legs down under her quilt too as her knees started to get tired from being in the same place for too long. A comfortable reading position was always a struggle to find. Her book rested on her chest as her eyes scanned the words taking in the story that wanted to whisk her away into its world.

The lamplight on her bedside table glowed brightly but the blonde seventeen year old beside it outshone it easily. With Yang in such close proximity to her Blake struggled to stay focused on the book in her hands. There was something about her that made Blake want to be always close at her side and receive all of her hugs and kisses. Just the thought alone tinged her cheeks pink as she was once again reminded that she had fallen for her friend.

She glimpsed up at Yang, glad in her black shorts and yellow tank top, as she watched the droplets of rain splash against the window. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and her lilac eyes lifted up to stare inquisitively out into the darkness.

"Where's the lightning?" She muttered, searching the night sky.

As though it had heard her a streak of lightning flashed and forked its way across the clouds above them. Yang's face lit up with glee but then she bit her lip as the rain started to pour down more forcefully.

"I hope Ruby and Weiss took an umbrella," Yang commented.

Blake glanced away from Yang to see outside. "Weiss made sure they took their coats. They'll be back in a bit I imagine with Zwei."

She said the dogs name with a hint of distaste which Yang easily picked up on. However instead of being annoyed at her friends disapproval for her family pet she cracked a smile.

"You still don't like him? It's been five weeks since Dad sent him in the post," mentioned Yang.

"Let's just say I'm more of a cat person," stated Blake. She wriggled her faunus ears atop of her head which were free from her bow as she was in the safety and secrecy of her dorm room and team for the evening.

Yang let out a chuckle and she moved away from the window to sit down on the edge of Blake's bed. Blake sat up from her slouched position and leaned against her headboard keeping her eyes fixed on Yang.

"Yeah I've always been a cat person too. I wasn't really thrilled when my dad brought home a puppy but I was seven and soon saw that dogs were pretty awesome too," told Yang. She was about to say more when they heard barking outside the door along with two voices that belonged to Ruby and Weiss.

"Now Zwei stay here as I run you a bath-," Ruby's voice sounded out.

The door opened and Zwei darted into the room.

"Zwei no!" Ruby and Weiss shouted, rushing forward.

The tri-colour corgi was covered from head to tail in wet sloppy mud that clung to his fur. As soon as he burst into the room he spotted Yang on Blake's bed and immediately jumped up onto it. He padded and jumped around Yang before rolling over onto his back asking for his belly to be rubbed. Blake flipped her quilt back and got out from her bed to get away from Zwei as he excitedly whined at Yang for fuss. He spotted Blake's movement and went up by her pillow, sniffing it, while pressing his paws on the bottom sheet Blake had left exposed after fleeing her bed in haste.

"Zwei no, you naughty boy," scolded Yang, picking him up. "Look what you've done to Blake's sheets."

"It reeks of wet dog," moaned Blake. She went over to the window and opened it lightly to breath in the passing fresh air.

"I'm sorry Blake, I should have kept him on his lead until we got back here," apologised Ruby, shutting the door behind her and Weiss.

"It doesn't matter Ruby. Can you just get him cleaned up before he makes anymore mess?" Blake begged.

"Sure thing Blake," answered Yang, as Ruby nodded her head and removed her coat. The sisters went into the bathroom with Zwei and closed the door behind them. Weiss removed her own coat and hung it up in the wardrobe and searched the top shelf for anymore clean bedding. Blake got to work gingerly removing the dirty ones. Meanwhile in the bathroom the sounds of running water could be heard along with Ruby and Yang talking to Zwei.

"Oh dear, we don't have any more clean bed sheets," noted Weiss.

"Seriously?" Blake questioned, absurdly, not believing her bad luck. "All the spares are in the wash?"

"They must be. What will you do?" Weiss asked, biting her lip.

The bathroom door opened and Yang stepped out drying her hands on a towel.

"Ruby's got it sorted. What's happening out here?"

"There's no more clean bedding," answered Weiss. She went over to Blake and helped her strip the bed of the dirty linen.

"Well that's alright. Blake can bunk with me tonight and we'll get some clean ones from the laundry room tomorrow," suggested Yang, throwing the towel back into the bathroom behind her.

Blake felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed again. In bed with Yang? Her heart pounded in her ears and she shook her head to decline the offer and to try and discard the thoughts of sleeping with Yang popping up in her mind.

"I can't let you do that Yang. I'll take up too much space," she pointed out.

Yang waved a hand dismissively. "It'll be fine, those beds are plenty big for two people and I'm not letting you sleep on the floor with just your quilt."

"It's the most logical choice," pointed out Weiss, with a shrug. Yang beamed at her while Blake gaped.

"Sorted then!" Yang finalised. Blake nodded her head faintly and dimly handed Weiss her sheets so she could put them in the hamper inside the bathroom. A hairdryer was blowing in the adjoining room now as Ruby dried off as much of Zwei's fur as possible before coming back into the bedroom.

Having already prepared herself for bed before Ruby and Weiss took Zwei on his evening walk Blake shyly asked Yang permission to climb up onto her bed.

"Sure thing, I'll join you in a bit. I just need to go brush my teeth," answered Yang.

"Alright," said Blake, with a small smile.

With ease she lifted herself up onto Yang's bunk and slowly slid down until she was on her back staring up at the ceiling. The sheets weighed heavy with Yang's scent and she fought off an urge to bring the quilt over her head and breath deep. The bathroom door opened and a freshly cleaned and dry Zwei rushed out and hopped up on Weiss's bed where the heiress sat taking off her socks.

Yang quickly went in the bathroom and brushed her teeth before Ruby entered to quickly change into her pyjamas in a flurry of rose petals as Weiss rubbed Zwei's ears making his little tail wag. After Ruby was finished Weiss took her turn in the bathroom as Yang approached hers and Blake's bunk. Being mindful of the books that held her bed up Yang hoisted herself up next to Blake and tucked herself under the quilt.

With Yang at her side now Blake remained frozen in her spot staring up at the ceiling unexpectedly afraid to move.

"You can relax, you know?" Yang whispered.

Blake turned her head to look at Yang. She was resting on her side, her mane of blonde hair framing her face, with her legs stretched out and her hands curled in the space between them.

"I know," she muttered. "I just haven't slept this close to someone before."

That someone who also sent her heart into a frenzy but Blake decided to leave that part out. She watched as Yang made an 'o' shape with her mouth suddenly understanding Blake's plight.

"If you feel uncomfortable I can take the floor if you want? After all its my dogs fault your bed became a mess." Yang offered, gently.

Blake's hand reached across her chest and held on to one of Yang's hands. "No, don't take the floor. This is fine. This is perfect in fact."

A smile appeared on Yang's features as Blake turned over onto her side to settle down in her sleeping position facing her friend. Blake's hand never left Yang's even when Yang entwined their fingers together. Months ago she would have taken her hand away from any physical contact like this but not now. Not when it was Yang holding her hand and keeping her reassured that sleeping side by side would be fine.

Outside the storm continued to rumble on as Weiss finished up in the bathroom and switched off the lights plunging the room into darkness. The four girls bid each other goodnight and quickly settled down for a good night's sleep.

Blake's golden eyes glowed as she gazed at Yang who also refused to look away. Her heart thumped against her ribcage as she slowly closed her eyes with a grateful smile on her lips. She couldn't believe how her luck had changed in such a short span and it was all thanks to Zwei.

"Night Blake," murmured Yang, softly.

"Goodnight Yang." Blake replied, with a peaceful sigh.

Half an hour later when Blake was sure Yang was asleep, judging from the soft snores she emitted, she looked over her shoulder and leaned over the side of the bunk slightly to see Zwei curled up at the foot of Weiss's bed. Blake waited until he raised his head to look at her before whispering.

"Good boy."

* * *

 **Don't forget to do something creative today and remember the wonderful human being Monty Oum.**

 **Reeves3.**


End file.
